


Ryan makes an open music post

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [246]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14201964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Sam Worthington/Ryan Kwanten storyline in the BDSM RPS RPGCitadel.





	Ryan makes an open music post

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Sam Worthington/Ryan Kwanten storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

[public to Citadel]

Hi everyone,

This week I want to ask about music that gets you into a different kind of mood: less with slamming against walls, and more with the long sultry fuck. So when you want to subtly tell your lover/sweetie/honey baby bear that it's _that_ time, what's a song you might choose?

One of my favorites is [''Cradle'' by The Rising](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2g0A7XybVeU). (Yeah, I heard they were on American Idol. But to me they're still an Australian band. Half. Whatever.)

[The responses](https://ryan-kwanten.dreamwidth.org/5040.html#comments)


End file.
